Ojos de sangre
by Collectcolor
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después con todos ellos? Todos cambian, y más con una eternidad para hacerlo. Emmett y Rosalie se separan, ya no soportan más estar juntos, ya no se soportan... Emmett se dedica a vivir todas aquellas cosas que no pudo vivir con su mujer. Entre ellas, explorar sus posibilidades con mujeres... antiguamente cercanas. ¿Qué más da que sea la esposa de su "hermano"?
1. Todo tiene un inicio

Hacía años que todo había acabado, supuestamente. Hasta el momento, la vida de Emmett había sido como en un cuento de hadas: se encontraba perdido en una pequeña casa en la montaña, sin otra compañía que la de su compañera, y eso Rosalie. La convivencia era como la de todas las parejas: buena en muchos momentos, pero llena de discusiones sin sentido alguno. Quizás, la falta de sentido fue lo que acabó con ellos. No era complicado verlos separados en a penas una casa de cien metros cuadrados. Cazaban por separado, dormían por separado, a penas se dirigían la palabra... Hacía años que estaban casados, sí. Hacía años que formaban una de las parejas más estables, también. Pero hacía años, que se odiaban. Lo habían intentado. Se habían dado largos periodos de tiempo, habían intentado ir a consejeros matrimoniales, incluso les habían pedido ayuda a los años de experiencia en relaciones que los Vulturis podían tener... Pero nada. Allí seguían ambos, la pareja dramática, una Barbie rubia codiciada y un Oso musculoso, no menos codiciado. Un último viaje a Volterra, los intentó hacer recapacitar. Fueron acogidos por los Vulturis como la vez anterior, con falsas esperanzas de que le sirvieran a aquella pequeña niña, Renesme, en bandeja de plata.

―_Deberíamos intentarlo_― resonó la voz de Rosalie por aquellas paredes, bañadas en antiguos recuerdos, generalmente fríos e inertes.

―_Siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca pones de tu parte, Rose―_ fue toda la contestación que obtuvo de Emmett. Este se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sofás.

―_¿Qué has querido decir con esto, idiota?―_ siseó ella poniéndose en pie.

―_Eso mismo, Rose_― comenzó Emmett_ ―, me insultas, me degradas... Y pareces buscar solamente el sexo de reconciliación, ¿es que acaso no ves que yo quiero algo más? _

_ ―Yo quería una familia, niños... Nos quería a ambos sentados en un porche, al sol, viendo a nuestros nietos c..._ ―dijo ella, hasta que Emmett también se puso en pie.

―¿_Es que acaso no llevas suficientes años muerta como para darte cuenta de que eso no pasará nunca?― _fueron, así, las últimas palabras de Emmet hacia ella, cortantes, muy afiladas. El gesto de Rosalie cambió, se sintió herida, lo demostró. Lágrimas inexistentes caerían por sus marmoleas mejillas, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Aquella fue, sin duda, la última vez que ambos se vieron. Contactaron mediante Aro, firmando unos papeles de separación, un divorcio, aunque la única boda que habían tenido había sido simbólica aquello fue necesario para ambos. Aquello los liberaba de la carga del otro como vampiros. Así fue como las cosas cambiaron. Las malas costumbres volvieron a Emmett. Una pequeña estancia con los Vulturis lo hizo comenzar a disfrutar de alimentarse de humanos. A Emmett le gustaban las mujeres, rubias, esculturales... Y muertas de miedo. Pequeño fetiche patrocinado por su exmujer. Le gustaba sentir aquel miedo recorrer sus venas, aquella adrenalina que despedían.

No entendía bien por qué lo hacía, se dejaba llevar por aquellos ancianos entre los Vampiros, que lo parecían querer por parecer un perro de carga. La fuerza de Emmett era legendariamente conocida ya entre los vampiros. No tenía resistencia para ataques psicológicos pero... Si había que cargar contra alguien, y había que usar fuerza bruta, él era el adecuado. Aún así, todavía no estaba dentro del grupo. No pertenecía a la guardia real, ni siquiera tenía intención de hacerlo. Se colocó aquellas gafas de sol, solamente para disimular sus ojos rojos, y salió a la calle. Era de noche, y ya todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo grande dormían. O al menos, en su mayoría. Tenía el pelo algo ondulado, castaño, pero corto. Su mandíbula cuadrada no hacía más que resaltar su piel nívea. Su chaqueta de cuero abierta dejaba ver su torso, apolineo en forma, que parecía tallado con un cincel divino bajo aquella fina camiseta de algodón blanco. Unos vaqueros algo desgastados hacían juego con unas deportivas considerablemente caras.

El no vivir con los Cullen's le había dado muchas maneras de ver las cosas... Entre ellas, el no ser vestido casi enteramente bajo el mandato de Alice.

―_¿Vas a algún lado?_―resonó una voz a su espalda, se giró para ver a una pelirroja muchacha de piel aceitunada. Se podía ver, con tan solo esa característica, que se trataba de una foranea. Emmett tardó un poco en entender lo que decía, el italiano no era su fuerte.

―_Solo a donde tú quieras que vaya, preciosa_― dijo él, observando de manera indiscreta a la muchacha que tenía delante. No era algo que viera todos los días. Pensó que se acercaba a la hermosura de Rosalie siendo solo una humana.

―_Hay un bar, no muy lejos de allí... ¿Te apetece seguirle el juego a unos universitarios con ganas de emborracharse?_― le tentó ella. No había otra cosa en el mundo que le apeteciera más.

―_Me encanta el Tequila_― dijo Emmett, en respuesta, siguiendo los pasos de aquella joven que contorneaba su cuerpo con cada zancada. Un vestido corto, de un rojo más intenso que el de su pelo, pero no tanto como el de su sangre. Al entrar, Emmett no se quitó las gafas, pero sí se deshizo de su chaqueta. Se vio rodeado por algunas jóvenes, que parecían querer apoderarse de él con tan solo tocarlo. Y bebió. Pedía más chupitos, más shots para su cuerpo. Su capacidad para no emborracharse era diréctamente proporcional a como quisiera él actuar. El cuerpo de aquella joven pelirroja lo tenía totalmente loco, tan perdido... Y ella tan borracha. Pronto, sus labios se unieron, dando paso a un desenfrenado baile de lenguas, dando paso a un desenfrenado baile de caricias. Sobre la pista, contra la pared... Acabaron saliendo de aquel local, mientras sus cuerpos contrastaban con el frío aire de aquel lugar. Hacía frío para ella, pero él estaba más gélido que el propio ambiente. La embriaguez de ella no le hizo notarlo.

La apoyó contra la pared con algo más de fuerza de lo que debería, ella gimió de dolor, notando los rasguños en sus omoplatos, pero aquello no provocó más que la necesidad de él de seguir. Subió sus piernas, haciendo que rodearan la cintura del hombre, mientras él casi se apresuraba por quitarse la camiseta con un hábil gesto. Habían entrado en un callejón oscuro, que posibilidad había de que alguien entrara... Tapó la boca de la chica con una mano, mientras con la otra la sujetaba. Delineó con su lengua su largo cuello, mientras que su hambre no había más que aumentar.

―_Quien te viera_―resonó a su espalda una voz. Esta le hizo retroceder, pudiendo observar los tranquilos ojos amarillentos de la mujer que le había hablado, y el horror en la vista de la pelirroja que minutos atrás tanto le había excitado.

―_Cuanto tiempo, Bella_― dijo él. La pelirroja salió corriendo, desapareciendo de aquel callejó. Emmett recogió su camisa, poniéndosela lentamente, no sin antes lucir todos sus músculos de una manera algo provocadora ―_, estás más hermosa de lo que te recordaba_.

―_Tus ojos no lo están_― determinó Bella, comparándolo con su hermosura. Él sonrió de medio lado, sí, había perdido sus gafas en todo aquel torbellino.


	2. ¿Bailas?

Había dejado escapar una presa que hacía días atrás no la hubiera dejado marchar nunca. No se sentía mal, ni siquiera se había planteado como sentirse. Su mente estaba tan cerrada a lo que un demonio interno de ojos rojos le decía... Tan rojos como sus propios ojos. Sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque metaforícamente sí. Como la de todos los vampiros, a decir verdad. Había encandilado a aquella joven con su sola presencia. Había sido tan irresistible para ella que le había propuesto ir a un bar, beber y beber... Sus labios fueron para ella como uno de los pecados más prohibidos, y por ellos más jugosos, por eso, cuando la había arrastrado fuera, ella no se opuso. Le dejó llevar las riendas, quitarse la camiseta, hacer que las piernas de la joven rodeara sus caderas... Pero Emmett no había estado atento a su alrededor. Sus sentidos habían dejado paso a los primarios, llenándole la cabeza de lo único que en ese momento quería: sangre.

No había nada más que pudiera desear, nunca lo había habido. Durante algunos momentos, cuando todavía estaba "enamorado" de Rosalie, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de dejarla solo por un poco de sangre. La sangre siempre le había controlado. Era un bruto oso, ahora descontrolado, ahora cazador de humanos.

Quizás eso fuera para bien, pues los cambios radicales solían sentar muy bien a los cuerpos... O no. Quizás si Emmett volviera a retomar en contacto con su familia, si lo viera Carlisle, seguramente sería capaz de convencerlo de que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Los humanos no eran comida, eran el ser anterior que ellos mismos habían sido.

─_Quien te viera─_ resonó aquella voz a su espalda, una voz conocida, aunque no querida.

─_Cuanto tiempo, Bella_─ dijo él, ahogando un propio gruñido que no quedó más que en una pequeña vibración de su pecho al ver que su presa se escapaba. En todo aquel remolino de emociones había perdido sus gafas, pero no le extrañaría que aquella mujer no se acordara de nada una vez se despertara. Iba demasiado borracha ─,_ estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba._

─_Tus ojos no lo están─_ respondió ella, cortante. La joven miró hacia todos lados, casi expectante a que algo realmente sucediera. No recordaba ningún momento en el que ella se hubiera quedado a solas con aquel gran hombre. Ni siquiera lo había pensado una sola vez, hasta el momento, pero... ─,_ ¿es que acaso estás loco? Estabas cazando humanos a plena vista en Volterra... Los Vulturis te matarán, y no le extrañará a nadie─ _dijo ella. Del pecho de él salió una profunda carcajada, mientras se acercaba a tomar la mano de Bella. Tras una teatral reverencia, la besó de manera delicada, volviendo a retroceder un paso.

─_Ellos esperan de mí una bestia, una mula de carga que solo posee fuerza bruta─_ le comentó Emmett, Bella se pasó las manos por los costados, alisando la chaqueta de cuero que se pegaba sobre cuerpo, realzando su figura. Nadie diría que años atrás había sido humana y madre, a la vez. Unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de cuero no contrastaban frente a una camisa también negra, con algunas tachuelas, que se escondía bajo la chaqueta. Una coleta recogía su pelo de una forma sencilla y elegante. Ella deseó no haberse encontrado con él.

─¿_Qué dice Rose de eso?, de que te usen por tu fuerza_...─ preguntó ella, no enterada de lo que había pasado. Aquello hizo que Emmett alzara las cejas. Pensó que Rosalie iría directamente a contarle lo que él mismo le había dicho a los Cullen's, y por descontado, a Edward. A pesar de todo, la relación que su ex-mujer había tenido con ellos era algo que el castaño no podía entender.

─_Creía que tú lo sabías mejor que yo, después de todo, mi ex-mujer ya no me habla─_ dijo, pero ahora, quien alzó las cejas fue Bella, sorprendida. Miró de nuevo a todos lados, y observó a algunas parejas que querían disponer de aquel callejón para dar rienda suelta a su lujuria. Ella, a pesar de saber que Emmett llamaría la atención, no solo por sus músculos, sino también por sus ojos rojos, le tendió las gafas que tenía colgadas de la chaqueta y le hizo un gesto.

─_Estamos obsoletos en lo que información se refiere... Creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero, en mi casa─ _determinó ella. Parecía no querer que nadie los viera. Emmett se colocó aquellas gafas con una sonrisa socarrona, y siguió a la joven, la cual se pasaba la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo cada vez que él sonreía a alguna joven por la calle ─, _controla tus ganas de comer, por amor de Dios, me estás poniendo nerviosa... _

_ ─Un inmortal recurriendo a Dios, eso sí que es para ponerse nervioso─_ le respondió Emmett, pasándole el brazo por el hombro de manera cariñosa. Ella se sintió reconfortada, se sintió bien... No se sentía igual que cuando Edward la tocaba pero, pocas cosas se podía parecer a aquello. Pero no era más que el empiece de todo, no era más que lo que Emmett quería en ese mismo momento. ¿Quién diría que momentos después querría volver con su mujer, a sus brazos y sobre todo... Entre sus piernas?, ahora, desde luego, echaba mucho de menos el sexo. Quizás casi tanto como la sangre. Los pasos de aquella mujer esbelta de cabellos castaños parecían más sosegados que de costumbre. El Oso trataba de analizarla, de saber lo que estaba pensando y maldiciendo no poder ser un Edward... Con ella. Quizás así podría saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y por descontado, satisfacer su curiosidad.

No la había mentido, él la veía bella en aquel momento... "Hermosa", le había dicho. Pero para ella, él no se quedaba atrás. ¿Es que acaso Emmett nunca se había fijado en que todas las bromas de hermanos iban mucho más allá? El pulso, para ella, fue una inmediata necesidad de contacto.

─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─

Aquel era un lugar tranquilo. Se encontraba algo a las afueras, amparado por la falta de luz de las farolas. ─"El lugar perfecto para cazar"─ pensó Emmett. Las casas no pasaban de las dos plantas, todas blancas, con puertas de madera oscura y contraventanas compuestas también de la misma madera. Bella se acercó, finalmente, a una de aquellas casas, dentro todavía de la hilera descrita, y encendió una luz, que no era más que un puro atrezzo para ellos. Emmett cerró la puerta al pasar, observando lo que había dentro. Se notaba la falta de presencia de Edward, no lo había olido en kilómetros a la redonda, tampoco a Renesme... Ni hablar de aquel lobo que la seguía a todos lados. La casa estaba dentro de lo más normal. Un sofá, con un estampado claramente de un par de décadas atrás, una mesita de té de cristal... Una cocina compuesta por unos pocos muebles, pero a penas sin terminar, y un dormitorio. La parte de arriba estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Emmett se sentó en aquel sofá, reparando con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que casi solamente cabía él en el asinto. Puso la tele en funcionamiento, y dejaron pasar un par de segundos, ¿qué más les daba un rato de silencio cuando tenían una eternidad para ponerse al día?, pero no, las mujeres, animales curiosos, siempre tenían que ir un paso por delante de todo. Fue así como Bella salió de la habitación, había cambiado su chaqueta de cuero negro y su camisa de idéntico color por un jersey de punto fino gris. Miró a Emmett, subiéndose a una pequeña mesa de comedor y sentándose en ella con las piernas cruzadas.

─_¿Qué ha pasado con Rosalie? ¿Por qué te has referido a ella como tu ex-mujer?_─le preguntó rápidamente ella. Emmett, algo frustrado por la mezcla de sed y el alcohol simplemente se encogió de hombros resoplando, como un animal. Se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenándoselo más.

─_Creo que he perdido la cartera..._─ dijo él, pero ella puso los ojos en blanco.

─_Tenemos mucho tiempo para que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado_─le aseguró ella.

─_Veo que no me podré librar... ¿No?_─ preguntó él, Bella negó con la cabeza, algo sonriente al ver que el Oso había entrado en razón ─,_ Rose y yo ya no éramos felices, ya no podía seguir mi vida con alguien tan manipuladora como ella... Quería vivir, quería vivir lo que nunca había podido vivir con ella._

─_¿Y matar humanos estaba dentro de tus expectativas?_─le contestó ella, mordaz.

─_Claro que sí_─dijo él, interrumpiendo así todo pensamiento racional de la joven. Hasta el momento había creído a Emmett uno de los más cuerdos, así fue, como se le cayó un mito ─_, pero ahora, querida, te toca a ti... Te toca a ti decirme por qué no huelo a Edward ni a Renesme a kilómetros, por qué veo que el dinero de Ed no ha hecho efecto sobre esta casa..._

─_Tu no eres el único que no aguantabas más_─ dijo ella.

─_Me dejas sorprendido, Bella_─ respondió Emmett ─, _creía que..._

─_Creías mal, seguramente, como todos... Nadie se podía esperar que la pequeña humana se cansada de un vampiro que se empeñaba en sobreprotegerla_─dijo, provocando una sonora carcajada en Emmett, él sí lo había visto, pero casi había disfrutado de ello, viendo como Bella se volvía un pequeño objeto para Edward. Ahora ya Renesme era casi una mujer, así que, no había nada que les mantuviera juntos. Habían roto su matrimonio de forma legal, y la clausula de la separación de bienes había dejado a Bella con todo lo que tenía, y sin familia.

─_Era de esperar... Podías haber pedido ayuda con el dinero_─ le dijo Emmett. No es que él fuera de los más ricos de los antiguos Cullen's, pero sí que podía ayudarla. Bella se encogió de hombros, no era algo de lo que realmente necesitara disfrutar.

─_Ahora mismo estoy bajo el amparo de los Vulturis, Edward me..._─ susurró, pero sus labios se detuvieron, cortados por el dolor de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

─_No te deja vivir si no es con él_─ respondió Emmett, al ver que no seguía ella. La joven lo miró, descompuesta por las palabras tan acertadas de aquel que, en algún momento había creído sin cerebro. Ella simplemente asintió, y se volvió a pasar las manos por el pelo.

─_No se si unirme a la Guardia o intentar rehacer mi vida de alguna manera..._

─_Yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días_─ le dijo Emmett ─_, pregunto a mi mente que es lo que quiere, y esta me grita que libertad... Me gustaría ser libre, poderme ir de Volterra, poder vivir... ¡por ejemplo en Canadá! Nunca he estado en Canadá._

─_Pues hazlo, Emmett_─ le incitó Bella─,_ tienes posibilidades, tienes medios... ¿A qué esperas?_

─_A que alguien me dijera lo que tengo que hacer_─ contestó Emmett, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia Bella, dejando sus gafas sobre la mesa. Miró su reloj, y después miró por una de las ventanas. Suspiró ─_, pero, por el cariño que en algún momento te pude tener... te sacaré de aquí._

─_No quiero ser una carga_─ se rió ella ─,_ no quiero que nunca nadie más tenga que cargar conmigo como si fuera una molestia..._

─_¿Molestia?_─ se rió Emmett ─,_ haberlo pensado antes de quitarme mi cena, preciosa_─ le dijo él. Ella entrecerró los ojos con su gesto más neutro, pero agachó la cabeza. Emmett sabía que librarse de Edward no era precisamente simple. Él, más que nadie, no quería que hurgaran en su cabeza... Si no, estaría obligado a pensar en cosas realmente horribles. El Oso se pasó las manos por el pelo de nuevo, y miró hacia la cocina ─_, ¿tienes alcohol?_─ le preguntó. Ella, tras el primer segundo pensándoselo, una eternidad para ellos, negó con la cabeza.

─_No deberías beber, tu organismo..._─ dijo ella, pero él alzó la mano, dándole la espalda.

─_Te invito a unas copas... Cuando haya recuperado mi cartera_─determinó. Parecía, por así decirlo, que la caza para Emmett se había acabado aquel día. Ella también se puso en pie, y volvió a pasar a la habitación donde se colocó de nuevo la ropa que había llevado al principio, maldiciendo la razón que le había llevado a cambiarse. Se inclinó hacia delante, abrochándose uno de esos botines de tacón cuando, alzando mínimamente la cabeza pudo observar a Emmett apoyado en la puerta.

─_Cuánto... Llevas ahí_─preguntó ella con algo de reticencia, resultó que, se había cambiado con la puerta abierta, más que abierta medio entornada, pero cuando volvió a mirar, él ya estaba ahí. Emmett, mientras tanto, con una sonrisa pícara se encogió de hombros.

─_Lo suficiente para pensar que Edward está completamente cuerdo por no dejar que te marches de su lado_─ le dijo el vampiro. Ella entornó los ojos, evidentemente molesta. Tomó la cartera, las llaves y aquel fino y largo móvil con el que se había hecho, haciéndole un gesto.

─_Espero que borracho digas más cosas coherentes_─le contestó ella.

─_Espero que borracha te acuestes conmigo_─le contestó él, haciendo que ella quedara con un gesto desencajado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sonrió, de medio lado, esa sonrisa tan propio del hombre, para después encogerse de hombros ─_, era broma... O no._

─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─

La música resonaba en sus oídos con un estridente pero rítmico sonido. Casi les hacía temblar el pecho con cada bajo, pero ellos estaban más atentos de lo que les rodeaba. Bella ya había pasado la etapa de neófita hacía mucho pero, aún así, la joven todavía sentía cierto resquemor al estar tan pegada a los humanos. Sentía como sus cuerpos se encontraban casi pegados los unos con los otros, mientras el aire despendía una gran cantidad de hormonas, alcohol y sudor. Sobre todo de lo último. Ella alzó la cabeza al ver que Emmett se detenía para hablar con el camarero que, después de un rato, le tendió su chaqueta, en la que estaban sus propias gafas.

Se cambió de gafas, entregándole las otras a la joven, que las guardó en su chaqueta mientras se la quitaba para tendérsela de nuevo al camarero. Emmett le dio una propina, ella se fijó en que se trataba de dólares, pero por lo visto, el hombre no se los rechazó.

─_Tres rondas, pónme Kamikaces_─le dijo Emmett. A pesar del estruendo, Bella se enteró, poniéndole la mano en el hombro alzando las cejas. Ella no sabía que es lo que le acababa de pedir, pero sabía que, siendo él, si solo pedía tres rondas, sería muy fuerte. Dudaba de su propia entereza. Emmett se giró, aludido por el toque, y la sonrió de medio lado.

─_¿Qué es un Kamikace?_─ le preguntó ella, él se rió.

─_Lo sabrás cuando lo bebas_─le dijo, pero ella lo tomó como un desafío. Cuando el camarero les sirvió las tres rondas, ella alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─_Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo de alguien notablemente más joven que tú..._─le susurró ella, no le hacía falta hablarle alto para que le escuchara. El oso se rió desde el estómago, casi gruñendo tras eso. Bella le puso la mano en el pecho, como sujetándose, y bebiéndose el primero.

El amargor de aquel chupito hizo que la joven alzara las cejas, nunca había probado comida humana desde que se transformó, ni siquiera sabía que su cuerpo podía tolerarla, pero aquello era realmente asombroso... Los vampiros podían beber, y ella lo acababa de descubrir.

─_Vozka, triple seco y lima_─ le dijo Emmett levantando el segundo.

─_Ya se ve que quieres emborracharme, sí..._─ se rió ella, él se encogió de hombros. Bebieron uno tras otro, cuando se acabaron pidieron más, como era evidente. Con ya, copas en la mano, ambos bailaron. Bailaron ambos juntos, pero también por separado... Ella pudo notar la atracción que Emmett tenía hacia las mujeres. Todas querían bailar con él, besarlo, tocarlo... Era como un ser idealizado para ellas. Ella, a sí misma, por lo menos, le parecía más mediocre. Pero el pecho de Emmett retumbaba ligeramente cada vez que un hombre tocaba la cintura de la joven. No era _suya_, pero creí que tampoco tenían que tener el privilegio de tocarla.

Bebieron durante toda la noche, hasta que al final, él reparó en que ella no podía más.

─_Emmett llévame a casa_─dijo ella hipando por el alcohol mientras se reía.

─_Saldrá el sol dentro de poco, te llevaré al castillo de los Vulturis, cuando te despiertes..._

─_¡No! ¡Suéltame!_─ gritó ella, removiéndose entre los fuertes brazos de él, tenía más posibilidades de hacerse daño sin quererlo, que si no se dejaba llevar.

─_Cállate Bella, no quiero que los humanos te vean brillar, si no, los Vulturis tendrán que matarte..._─ dijo él.

─_Desde luego es la mejor opción para mi futuro_─contestó ella.

─_Cállate, estás borracha._

─_Cerdo idiota, es tú culp..._─ quizás Bella hubiera seguido, pero mientras golpeaba con fuerza a cada palabra el pecho de Emmett, esta se durmió. Aquella era su primera borrachera "humana", pues el propio atontamiento de los sentidos por la sangre recién bebida no contaban.

Tambaleante también Emmett la tomó en brazos, dirigiéndose al castillo con una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Se había salido con la suya.

* * *

_Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, segundo capítulo._

_Es mi primer fic... Se notará ;/; Gracias a todos por leer... Se agracerían también Reviews con comentarios, críticas, con que quieren que pase... Aunque sea tírenme tomates[?]_

_Saluuudos ;/;_


	3. ¿Oso caprichoso?

Aquella mujer la había vuelto loco al punto de querer hacerle de todo, y todo ello censurable en un lugar público. Y se había resistido. Cuando había caído inconsciente en sus brazos, había pensado que era la suya, que era el momento en el que la despertaría desnuda entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que siguiera dejando un rastro de caricias y húmedos besos en su piel. Pero a pesar de la rojez de sus ojos, y la lujuria de sus venas, se resistió. Nadie le miró raro cuando cargó con la chica al hombro, pidiéndole al camarero que le devolviera las dos chaquetas y dejándole una gran propina por haber tenido que soportar todo aquello. Sus pasos eran ligeros, decididos. No le pasaba nada la mujer que llevaba en el hombro, aunque un poco sí la conciencia.

─_¿La has matado?─_ escuchó una voz detrás de sí justo cuando entraba en el ascensor, negó con la cabeza, reconociendo la voz de Alec, de guardia aquel día. Sabía que meter a Bella en el mismo castillo Volturi sería un suicidio para ella pero, ¿qué más podía dejarla hacer?, ni ellos mismos se arriesgarían a dejar que la diera el sol.

El hilo musical del ascensor era irritable, como siempre lo había sido. Sus visitas a aquel lugar no habían sido de consideración... Hasta el momento en el que se decidió quedar allí. Sus pasos resonaron sobre el mármol del suelo, mientras ya comenzaba a ver los primeros rayos de sol sobre las altas ventanas de aquel lugar. Arrugó el ceño con un gruñido, mientras se daba la vuelta.

─_Si traes presas así para la realeza me quitarás el sitio─_ le dijo aquella voz por la que él había gruñido. Era algo que no se podía entender en Emmett, tan pronto estaba muy concentrado en una cosa como... Veía una mujer hermosa.

─_Es mi invitada, no una presa. Ocupará mi cama hoy..._─ informó él. Heidi, con un medio puchero, observaba los gestos de Emmett, pero este se encogió de hombros, tomando por debajo de las rodillas a la Bella todavía inconsciente por su borrachera ─_, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a acostar con ella─_ finalizó. Ambos se entendieron perfectamente.

Entre dos cuerpos igual de hermosos y atractivos no hacían falta palabras. Muchos cuestionarían su amplio repertorio de haberlo.

Heidi se había dedicado a hacer de "guía" para algunos humanos en el castillo de los Volturi. Lo que significaba servir la cena. Así es como la veía Emmett, como una sirvienta muy cordial de los más ancianos, a los que sí o sí parecía querer complacer.

─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─

Mientras tanto, en la sala más común para permanecer las horas muertas, algunos de los más mayores se encontraban reunidos, charlando de la infinitud de la vida y de Emmett. Que parecía traerles una infinitud, sí, pero de dolor de cabeza. Muy atrás había quedado ya su rencor por los Cullen, aunque todavía deseaban estudiar con esmero a la joven Renesme... Aunque sabían que esta se encontraba custodiada hasta por licántropos. No era una sorpresa para nadie que en cualquier momento aquel ejército vampiro lo intentara. No obstante, no eran estúpidos. Esperar a que les debieran favores era todavía más sencillo.

─_Tendremos que darle trabajo─_ dijo la voz cautelosa, como siempre de Jane, inmiscuyéndose en los pensamientos de los más mayores.

─_Mi querida Jane, ¿crees que acaso no nos hemos percatado de ese "pequeño" detalle?─_ le contestó Aro, poniéndose en pie con una teatral reverencia. Era tan típico de él exagerar poses humanas que casi nadie se daría cuenta. Paseó nervioso por aquella sala circular ─_, el problema no es el cómo... es el qué─_ dijo el hombre, Jane simplemente retrocedió un paso.

─_¿El qué, mi señor? Sabe perfectamente que ha estado bebiendo de humanos y dejándolos vivos... Eso significa que estamos en peligro─_ siguió la joven de platino cabello, pero el mismo hombre de cabello castaño la interrumpió. La voz de Aro de nuevo se abrió paso ante todo los presentes con magnificencia.

─_Es reciente, después de su "dieta" a base de sangre animal, en esto de alimentarse de personas... Es normal que todavía tenga algo de cariño a los humanos─_ determinó.

─_Pero... No lo podemos permitir─_ dijo, con la misma solemne voz de siempre Marcus. Este reposaba ambos brazos sobre su asiento, con la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello expuesto y sus ojos cerrados. Meditaba de aquella manera tan peculiar. La humanidad no podía concebir, muy seguramente, lo que allí se albergaba. Tres de las criaturas más antiguas y más sabias de todo el planeta, que no tenían respeto alguno por la raza humana. Caius se puso en pie. Su melena rubia se deslizó detrás de sus hombros.

─_Es una insolencia, pretende pedirnos ayuda para rehacer su vida, y se decida a masacrar en público a nuestra propia cena...─_ dijo, antes de darse la vuelta, y salir por una de las puertas. En los últimos años, las apariciones de aquel hombre solo se hacían presentes en las importantes citas. Era como si el resto de asuntos no estuvieran a su altura. Y lo cierto es que para él no lo estaban. Su mente, abstracta, siempre iba más allá que la del resto.

─_Entonces..._─ comenzó Jane, todavía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

─_Tenemos visita_─la voz de su hermano, Alec, rompió la tranquilidad, entrando en aquella sala circular con un estridente portazo. Todos se giraron para mirar a aquel de rostro pálido que acaba de entrar. Aro se puso en pie, tomándolo de la mano para poder ver aquello que pensaba. Rápidamente, el rostro del castaño se contrajo, la risa de sus labios desapareció.

─_¿Qué se traen entre manos ambos...?_─ determinó el hombre, soltando la propia de aquel chico para después volverse para sentarse, de forma pesada, sobre su trono. Jane alzó las cejas, al igual que Marco, expectantes de saber que pasaría.

─_Ilústranos,querido hermano..._─ dijo finalmente Marco. Nervioso, Aro se puso en pie, andando de un lado para otro mientras pensaba las palabras correctas.

─_Sabíamos de la presencia de un Cullen más en nuestra hermosa ciudad. Se trataba de Bella_─ dijo el hombre ─_, me avine a un trato con ella para alejarla de su hombre, a cambio de que, solo de vez en cuando, nos ayudara..._

─_¿Aceptó tal cosa?_─ inquirió Jane, algo enfadada.

─_Mi querida Jane, ¿Qué crees?, no lo aceptó... Del todo. Le avisé que quedarse en la periferia de la ciudad evitaría que el hombre por el que hubiera dado su vida en esta misma sala años atrás se acercara... Que Edward crea, que en nuestras filas está Bella... Nos dará mucha ventaja_─ siguió Aro.

─_No se dónde ves la ventaja, Aro..._─ dijo Marco, con su siempre voz queda.

─_Ese no es el problema, amigo... Sino que nuestro nuevo amigo, Emmett, la introdujo en el castillo sobre su hombro, aparentemente desfallecida..._─ siguió Aro.

─_¿Muerta?_─ preguntó Jane.

─_No le faltaba la cabeza, querida..._─ le informó Aro. Jane gruñó levemente, poniéndose en pie. La muerte era para ella algo tan trivial después de tantos años viva, que su conversación no le daba temor alguno. No obstante, la muerte de Bella le daría paz.

─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─

Retorció su propio cuerpo sobre aquellas suaves sábanas almidonadas. Sentía como se encontraba completamente cubierta, arropada con cariño. Le habían quitado aquellos botines de tacón alto, así como la cazadora, pero parecía que aquel Oso, no había hecho más. No recordaba muy bien nada de lo que había pasado, aunque sí podía asegurar que había sido una de las más raras experiencias de su vida. No sabía ni como tomarse su despertar si quiera. Arrugó la nariz, todavía parecía tener en ella los vapores de aquel alcohol, así como las hormonas de todas las personas que la habían rodeado. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pues ya la mañana estaba avanzada. Parecía que se había quedado inconsciente más tiempo del que debería. Rogó por que de verdad no hubiera pasado nada.

Y comenzó a buscarlo. Primeramente examinó la habitación en la que se encontraba desde el refugio que ejercían aquellas sábanas.

Era una habitación soleada y minimalista. Parecía encontrarse en una casa de diseño. Muebles negros y blancos, un gran espejo frente a la cama... Pudo distinguir la chaqueta de Emmett encima del pomo de la puerta. Podía olerla desde allí. Apestaba a alcohol. Tenía hambre, no sabía hacía cuanto había probado la última gota de sangre. Se incorporó sobre sus codos, parecía que había dormido sola. Se puso en pie lentamente. Se subió las medias, mientras a tientas, buscaba sus botines. Cuando se los hubo puesto, recorríó la habitación, observando las pertenencias, la ropa y toda la vida de Emmett en un momento.

Y salió. Salió de aquella habitación. No era muy buena rastreadora, pero le gustaba intentarlo de vez en cuando. Fue andando despacio, aun así, sus tacones hacían sonar el mármol del suelo. Pronto se inclinó hacia delante, podía oler a Emmett bien... Él la había metido allí, creía, que no se acoraba, que fue contra su voluntad, y él, la sacaría de allí. Se internó en aquella habitación, despacio. Podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de aquel hombre, podía seguirla. Hasta que lo vio.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, Emmett, casi de espaldas a ella se concentraba en besar a una desnuda mujer, Heidi. Bella tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su valentía para no salir de allí corriendo, aquella era una mujer muy hermosa. Ella se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de él, jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados. Mientras tanto, Emmett la acariciaba, con algunos cortos gruñidos, hasta que giró su cabeza, observando a Bella.

La joven esperaba que Emmett se riera, o le dijera que si quería hacer lo mismo ella... Pero su rostro se contrajo. Emmett la miró, descolocado, mientras Heidi, aún con los ojos cerrados, imploraba que siguiera. El hombre se puso en pie, agarrando su camisa con una mano, bajándola hasta sendo costado, mirando a Bella. Heidi, tras el grito inicial, se cubrió su cuerpo. Ella salió de la sala.

─_¡Bella! ¡Espera!_─ le gritó el Oso.

─_Solo quería que me sacaras de aquí, puedo esperar en tu habitación a que termines_─ determinó ella, caminando hasta la habitación en la que había amanecido.

─_No es lo que tu crees_─ le dijo él.

─_No importa lo que crea yo. No somos familia, ni somos pareja, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras... _─ le dijo Bella.

─_No quería que lo vieras. Yo... Lo necesitaba_─ respondió él. Ella enarcó una burlona sonrisa.

─_No tienes que explicarme nada, Emmett, no me hace falta_─ determinó ella.

─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─0─

Él se duchó, mientras ella esperaba sentada frente a un ordenador. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba en contacto con algo así, quizás desde que su hija se fue de casa. Emmett pronto salió vestido. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca estrecha, como siempre, mientras que con una toalla se secaba el pelo. Raro, simplemente, la miró.

─_Tendremos que ir a ver a los Vulturis_─dijo él, ella se encogió de hombros, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

─_Yo no debería hacerlo, me ofrecieron un trato y lo rechacé..._─ siseó ella.

─_Estás hambrienta, Bella_─ le dijo él, con un gruñido, ella negó con la cabeza.

─_No soy una niña, no me descontrolaré_─ inquirió ella.

─_Pues deja de comportarte como una..._─ finalizó. Fue hasta uno de los armarios, y lo abrió delicadamente. Pronto Emmett estuvo ante algo parecido a una caja fuerte que, después de teclear algunas cosas, se abrió. De ella sacó un par de bolsas médicas de sangre, las cuales tiró sobre la cama ─_, y ahora, come._

─_¿Qué significa...?_─ musitó Bella, acercándose hasta aquellas bolsas. Eran más sus instintos que su parte racional la que la hacía moverse. Abrió la bolsa, acabando con ella en solo unos cuantos tragos. Sus ojos, se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

─_Que sea un monstruo no quiere decir nada, puedes alimentarte sin herir a nadie_─ le dijo él. Volterra y en general toda Italia, no tenían animales tan grandes como en Estados Unidos, y Emmett había imaginado que Bella no habría probado más que algún otro bocado poco decente. La mujer acabó, sin mancharse, con dos bolsas más. Saciada, se reclinó sobre la silla.

─_Tengo que salir de aquí..._─ musitó ella.

─_Debes hacerlo_─ interrumpió una voz en la puerta. Aro entró, tomando de la mano para besar a la mujer, con un gesto sobrio, como siempre ─_, un maravilloso silencio, querida..._

─_Como siempre_─ le dijo ella. Emmett se tensó, sabía que no debía de haberla traído.

─_Se nos echó el sol de la mañana encima y para que nadie..._

─_No quiero excusas, jóvenes..._─ dijo Aro, anteponiendo silencio ─_, solo venía a informarlos, de que dos miembros de los Cullen nos han pedido alojo y trabajo, dos miembros que ambos esquivan._

─_Edward_─ susurró Bella.

─_Rose..._─ le siguió Emmett, alzó la vista al frente. Las visitas de unos exs son raramente apreciadas, pero los dos no sabían bien como responder. Bajo su teatral reverencia de siempre, Aro se retiró. Que les hubiera dado la noticia el mismo, decía mucho de la intención que tenía para con ellos. Si no, les hubiera enviado a algún humano encandilado por su belleza.

* * *

_Bieeeen... Aquí el tercer capítulo. No podía dejar que ambos fuera taaaaaaaaaan deprisa ;/; ya veremos que pasa más adelante... Gracias por las reviews, me dieron muchos ánimos._

_Actualizaré todas las semanas, de momento, lo haré sobre los miércoles-jueves._

_Abrazos para todos ;/;_


	4. Peligro, Renesme

**PoV. Edward.**

Quizás fuera el mejor momento para arreglarlo todo. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin ella e incluso pensar que había satisfecho todos los deseos que había tenido con "mi hermana", todavía no estaba contento. Ya me costaba sonreír antes, ya me contaba ser feliz... Aunque a su lado, aquello había cambiado durante mucho tiempo. Sabía donde se había refugiado, sabía que yo no quería venir aquí. La había seguido durante algunos meses por gran parte del mundo: había estado en Rio, en Shangai, en Macedonia... Pero ella me había visto, su rostro había enmudecido y, a continuación, había vuelto a cambiar de localización. Yo no soy un rastreador, ni nada que se lo parezca. No quiero serlo, solo la quiero a ella. Pasar las noches en vela se ha convertido en un suplicio y... Yo no soy de los que duermo. Miro hacia los lados, de mi mano, aquella bella mujer rubia balancea sus caderas para tomar una posición cómoda, llevamos de pie mucho tiempo.

No es algo que ella haya querido, sabía que aquí se encontraría con su antiguo marido pero... Me acompañaba. Era de las pocas que de verdad me había apoyado en esto. Cuando Alice pudo ver lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por Bella, perdió todo el contacto conmigo, bueno, más que perder, lo obvió. Se que ella hubiera sido una poderosa aliada pero, no era algo que estuviera en mi mano. Conoce todas las decisiones antes de tomarlas, ¿Cómo podría ganarle a eso? Así que simplemente, aquí estamos. Aro vuelve a hacer acto de presencia frente a nosotros, se disculpó hacía un momento, el problema, es que no había dicho a donde iba... Y su mente, no hacía más que pensar en los años que llevaba vivos, y en todo lo que había vivido en ellos: Una historia interminable.

―_Entonces, lo que les ha traído no tiene nada que ver con aquello que nos mencionaron sus antiguas parejas por separado...― _comenzó Caius. Solo dos de los tres tronos estaban ocupados. Marcus no había hecho acto de presencia, aquello era extraño.

―_Es muy irónico que aquellos que nos desafiaron, vengan a pedirnos ayuda...―_susurró Jane, sentada a los pies de las escaleras hacia los tronos.

―_No creo que a los rumanos les haga mucha gracia, después de haberse puesto de vuestro lado, que ahora pretendáis aliaros a nosotros..― _basta. No he venido hasta aquí para soportar esa clase de cosas, o quizás sí. Desee por un momento que, quien había dicho lo último, Aro, tuviera tomada mi mano para que pudiera comprobar lo que estaba pensando.

―_No venimos para ser cuestionados, venimos para colaborar―_ dije yo, suficientemente alto como para sonar con convicción, o eso creía yo.

―_Y para llevaros a Bella―_ resonó una ronca voz detrás nuestro. Podría haber reconocido a aquella voz en cualquier parte. Mientras las puertas de la sala se cerraban, pude ver a Emmett y Bella pasando. Emmett parecía sujetar a la joven, pero más bien la agarraba. Tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, aquello hizo que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaran.

―_Emmett..._― susurró una voz a mi lado, si Rosalie pudiera palidecer ahora mismo lo haría. En su mente, un torbellino de imágenes se centraban sobre el joven, sobre todo, desnudo.

―_¿Sienta tan mal ver que se están tirando a tu exmujer?― _dijo de nuevo aquella ronca y socarrona voz de Emmett mientras alzaba las cejas. Al principio, sonreí. Creí que se refería ha la relación que estaba manteniendo con Rose, pero... Cuando le pasó la mano por el pelo a Bella me di cuenta.

De nuevo, todo mi cuerpo se tensó pero, esta vez, Rose no tuvo tiempo para contener mi mano entre las suyas. Yo ya me lanzaba hacia el cuello de Emmett cuando algo me detuvo. No era el poder de Bella sino que... Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor, y más dolor.

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas gritaban de dolor, de angustia, de malestar. Gritaban asiándose a la poca vida que le quedaba a mi cuerpo, yo no grité, cerré los ojos, apretando fuertemente mi mandíbula, mientras intentaba concentrarme en lo que debía de hacer.

―_Jane, suficiente_― resonó la voz de Aro, como si se dijera a través de un gran amplificador en mi mente. Cuando me desplomé en el suelo, sentí unas manos que me sostenían la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se relajaba después de todo aquello. Desee que fuera ella, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su sabor, su olor... Pero cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver a una histérica Rosalie, la cual me incitaba a ponerme en pie, profiriendo disculpas para los Vulturis. Emmett era uno de ellos, había cargado de nuevo contra uno de los suyos.

―_Si no tuvieras un don que apreciamos tanto..._― susurró Caius, mientras yo me ponía en pie. Le miré, mientras intentaba recomponer mi compostura.

―_Entonces que decís, ¿tenemos sitio aquí, o no?―_ respondí, más serio que de costumbre. Sin mirarlos. Sabía que tendría que convivir con ellos pero... ¿Ahí residía la gracia? sí.

―_No lo dudes, joven Edward―_ contestó Aro de inmediato, abrí los ojos, fingiendo estar un poco sorprendido ―_,Jane, cariño, muestra a esta peculiar pareja cuales serán sus futuros aposentos, y avisa a Heidi de que hoy sería un día de celebración..._

―_Nuestro turno_― dijo Emmett, haciéndose valer mientras daba más pasos hacia delante, arrastrando casi a Bella con él, que sostenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Odiaba el vacío de su mente, odiaba el vacío en sí que ella provocaba. Ese vacío también estaba en la cabeza de Emmett. Desesperante. Jane nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, antes de escuchar lo que tenían que decirles a aquellos ancianos, salimos de allí.

―_Con suerte, perderemos de vista a ese estúpido mastodonte―_ dijo Jane. Noté esta vez la tensión en los músculos de Rose, le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

―_¿Qué quieres decir?― _interrumpí toda línea de pensamiento de aquella joven.

―_Ya lo sabes―_ dijo ella, todavía delante de nosotros. Lo sabía. Sabía que había pensado que Emmett les había causado problemas, dejando a mucha gente viva después de beber de ella, y que todo lo que ella quería era que desapareciera de allí. Le parecía condenadamente atractivo, casí al punto de hacerla perder la cordura... Algo muy importante para ella.

―0―0―0―0―0―0―0―0―0―

**PoV. Emmett.**

Provocar a Edward era una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en unos cuantos días que llevaba en este pueblo encerrado. Lo cierto es que pensé que llegaría a mi cuello, pero yo le aplastaría entre mis brazos nada más intentarlo... Después de todo, tengo unos brazos fuertes por algo. Me reí, cuando Jane interrumpió su salto, lo hizo caer como un pato mareado y cuando me di cuanta, ya se había cumplido el aviso de Aro. Pasé la mano por el costado a Bella, para ver si podía arrancarle una sonrisa, quizás con unas pocas costillas... Bastó pues, mientras me miraba sonriéndome algo cómplice, Edward miró. No me volví a reír porque... Simplemente porque aprecio a Bella y se que, aunque no le quiera, ha pasado mucho tiempo con él.

Aro y Caius parecían sopesar mi información, cuando se cerró la puerta. Pedí rápidamente que nos dejaran salir a Bella y a mí. Ya ninguno de los dos les debíamos nada, seríamos discretos fuera, y nos volveríamos algo nómadas. Les avisé de que seguramente, volveríamos a la dieta vegetariana: para Bella sería mucho más fácil, después de todo, yo estoy acostumbrado a un poco de todo. Y accedieron. Alec se acercó a nosotros por detrás.

―_¿Les acompaño a recoger sus cosas?_― preguntó aquel chico, al girarme, me di cuenta de que hablaba con alguien que contaba con más de seiscientos años. Viejo engreído verde. Alcé las cejas, pero con un desmán de cabeza negué.

―_Conocemos la salida perfectamente, ya lo tenemos todo a punto―_ terminó. Sabría que tardaría en llegarle a Edward un par de horas la noticia y, en lo que Aro lo liberara de su contrato, tendríamos al menos unas semanas para hacerle que perdiera nuestro rastro. Agarré de la mano a Bella, y salimos de aquella sala sin despedida alguna. Pasé por mi habitación, agarrando así la bolsa de deporte que había hecho previamente, y salimos. Ella ni siquiera parecía tener ganas de acercarse a mí, cuando había pronunciado las palabras "tirarse a tu exmujer", la joven había tenido que seguirle la corriente... Y no había sido precisamente sencillo.

Todos me creían más tonto de lo que soy. Unas calles abajo, ya tapados por la luz del crepúsculo así como con gafas de sol, la hice pasar a un coche. No era tan elegante como el flamante Volvo de Edward, pero nos serviría para llegar donde queríamos en el menor tiempo posible. Aquella pequeña casa en la que ella había residido, tardó minutos en quedar vacía.

Aquello es de las mejores cosas de ser vampiro, la velocidad. Y así comenzó nuestro viaje, por carretera. La noche no tardó en cernirse sobre nosotros, noté como Bella se inclinaba hacia atrás. Quizás todavía añoraba la facilidad con la que se dormía siendo humana... Algunos, tardamos mucho en olvidarlo.

―_Me seguirá._

―_Lo hará― _respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

―_No parará hasta tenerme―_ siguió ella.

―_No podrá hacerlo, muchos te tienen estima y te ayudarían sobre todas las cosas..._

―_Me tenían estima por estar con él―_ determinó, y eso no se lo pude rebatir. Después de varias horas más, divisé, en la carretera, un hotel, por no decir mal motel, en el que paré. Conducir de día, un coche sin ventanas tintadas, podría ser lo más similar a pedirle a gritos a los Vulturis que nos mataran. Pedí una habitación, el hombre miró lascivamente a Bella y después se rió... Parecíamos una pareja de adolescentes que se escapan de casa para pasar una noche a solas en un hotel. Yo podría ser su abuelo. Más que eso, la verdad.

Le seguí la corriente, mientras tomaba a Bella de la cintura... Aunque no hablamos al llegar a la habitación. Saqué un par de bolsas de sangre, y una de ellas se la tiré a las manos. Después de aquel pequeño aperitivo, me tumbé en el sofá. Aquel sería un día francamente aburrido.

»_Interrumpímos la programación para informar de los sucesos acontecidos durante todo el día en Verona. Cientos de animales se han paseado por la ciudad, lobos, más grandes de lo común, parecían encabezar esta jauría... Muchos expertos, advierten de que esos animales, atípicamente grandes, parecían recién salidos de un laboratorio experimental. No hay nada similar. También nos informan de que, detrás de esos lobos, algunos humanos, parecían correr. Fuentes próximas a los informadores advierten de que sus ojos eran completamente rojos. ¿Estamos ante un caso de histeria colectiva, o simplemente un producto de las nuevas tecnologías?_

Me levanté, poniéndome en pie al escuchar aquellos.

―_¿Lobos en Verona? ¿Vampiros persiguiendo a Licántropos?_― dije yo, mientras me rascaba la nuca ―_, creo que no soy el único que necesita una ducha, y despejar la mente..._

―_Jacob― _susurró Bella. Emmett se quedó clavado sobre sus talones ―_Renesme está con Jacob...― _casi podía adivinar lo que diría después. Aquella niña estaba de nuevo en peligro. Así, se me quitaban las ganas de intentar algo con Bella.

* * *

**Me retrasé un poco, lo se ;/; los exámenes me exprimieron...**

**Tenía ganas de probar una primera persona, espero que el resultado no fuera catastrófico ;/;**

**Gracias por los ánimos! ;w;**


	5. Lo que después pase

Emmett conducía desde hacía más de dos horas. Parecía incansable, sus ojos no se apartaban de la carretera, pero tampoco sus manos se deslizaban más que del volante a las marchas que había justo detrás. Por una vez, estaba viendo como un vampiro conducía a la velocidad indicada. Sus ojos, rojos, se medio escondían tras las gafas... Aquellos cristales tintados nos separaban de miradas incómodas. Ya era medio día, las carreteras fuertemente pobladas indicaban que muchos italianos se escapaban de fin de semana a la playa. Pero aquello no era lo que realmente atormentaba a Bella. La joven se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano de lado, intentando parecer no demasiado aburrida. Todo aquello se había salido de lugar... Contempló su teléfono móvil. Había llamado dos o tres veces a su hija, pero esta, no había contestado a ninguna. Estaba preocupada, pero también estaba enfadada. ¿Qué excusa le pondría para no cogerle el teléfono?, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, no estuviera relacionado con todo aquel movimiento de lobos en Verona. Un estridente sonido de coche de policía la sacó de su ensoñación. Botó en su asiento, pasando su mano por el cinturón de seguridad. Una risa interrumpió toda su concentración, mientras que ella, casi expectante, se dedicaba a reprochar a Emmett que se riera ante eso.

―_¿Qué quieres que le haga? Estoy conduciendo normal para no tener problemas con la policía― _dijo el hombre. Ella chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesta.

―_Podrías al menos no tratar de reírte de mí, no es de buen gusto hacerlo, ¿sabes?―_ contestó ella, mientras volvía a posar su fija mirada sobre la carretera. Con aquel atasco para entrar en la ciudad, después de horas conduciendo, se le hacía como si todo el esfuerzo por haberse mantenido estática no mereciera la pena.

―_No me río de tí, Bells, es que, el sonido de aquel coche ha sido como una alarma... Has estado en una especie de trance durante horas, ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo soy de los que necesita hablar mientras conduce y todas esas cosas―_ le contestó Emmett. Nunca se había dado cuenta, Bella, de cómo era su compañero de viaje. Hasta aquel momento, para ella, no había sido más que músculo, carne para una sola vez. De inteligencia nula, y de más nula manera de "buen comportamiento". Ahora, se había dado cuenta de que no. Era un hombre inteligente que había soportado durante mucho tiempo a una barbie rubia, que lo único que deseaba era tener un montón de hijos y poder sentarse tranquilamente en su porche en la puesta de sol.

―_¿Te gustan los niños?―_ le preguntó ella, haciendo que todos los pensamientos del moreno se cortaran repentinamente. Él habría esperado insultos antes que eso.

―_Sí, no, espera ¿esto es una pregunta trampa?―_ dijo él, confuso, Bella negó con la cabeza, emitiendo un pequeño sonido también de negación. ―_Pues lo cierto es que propios, no me hace mucha gracia... Tampoco me hace gracia si tengo que soportar sus llantos por la noche―_ determinó él. Bella se echó a reír que, en poco, él también le siguió.

―_Creía que serías como Rose, que querrías..._

―_Yo no soy como ella, sus fantasías no tenían nada que ver con las mías―_ le interrumpió él, serio. Ella se inclinó hacia un lado, mientras lo miraba expectante.

―¿_Y cuáles son tus fantasías?―_ inquirió ella. Él, simplemente, alzó las cejas, bajando un poco sus gafas para que pudiera verle los ojos, divertido.

―_Tienes que participar en ellas si quieres saberlas...―_ le dijo. Fuera como fuera, Bella se rió, haciendo un desairado gesto con la mano negando con la cabeza.

-ooo-

Después de un largo periodo de tiempo, su teléfono sonó. Bella lo contempló un rato, mientras Emmett se aclaraba la garganta. Ella no parecía dispuesta a tomarlo, el identificador de la llamada había dejado claro que esa persona, no era con la que ella esperaba hablar. Emmett le arrebató el teléfono, mientras entraban en un área de servicio. Al responder, ella pudo escuchar la talandrante voz a través del teléfono. Sintió tal escalofrío que quiso llorar. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el salpicadero, llenando sus pulmones de aquel viciado aire caliente que había en el coche. Sintió como alguien le acariciaba el pelo mientras discutía. Emmett discutía con Edward. Edward decía que dejara de llamar a su hija, que ya no tenía derechos sobre ella. Parecía que Rose había ocupado su lugar como madre. Pero ella no lo pasó tan mal. Ella no se partió en dos para dar a luz a aquella criatura, ni ella estuvo a punto de morir, ni tuvo que beber sangre siendo humana... Ella había pasado por muchas cosas, y ahora, como si nada, pretendían quitarle todo aquello con un solo gesto. Pero Emmett no cedía. Si por algo destacaba el vampiro era por ser cabezón. Pronto colgó, ella no quería oír nada más, y él, no estaba dispuesto a discutir más por una causa que, sus contrarios, les creían perdida.

―_Bella, ¿estás bien?―_ preguntó él, amable, acariciando todavía su cabello. La joven levantó la cabeza, mirándolo. Las grandes ojeras oscuras contrastaban con sus ojos rojos. Verona no era el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibido.

―_Sí, solamente creo que necesito comer algo y tumbarme a pensar en lo que está pasando―_ le contestó. Emmett pareció entender aquello como una orden pues, en seguida, se puso en marchar. Recorrió unos cuantos kilómetros más, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que ya casi se encontraban en el mismo centro. Quiso protestar, cuando Emmett paró frente a un hotel de cuatro estrellas, cuyo aparcacoches los recibió bajo aquella pérgola, que hacía que no les diera la luz. Emmett le tendió unas gafas de sol, y pronto ambos salieron del coche. Cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, el joven la había tomado del brazo, con una bolsa de deporte grande al otro, exhibiendo más músculo del que ella creía que había podido tener.

―_¿En qué les puedo ayudar?―_ les dijo la recepcionista al plantarse frente al mostrador con una agradable sonrisa.

―_Quisiéramos una habitación, estaremos aquí tres días y cuatro noches...―_ determinó el hombre, Bella había decidido no protestar, él ponía el dinero, y ahora, no es que se encontrara del todo lógica como para llevar a cabo un tira y afloja con aquel hombre.

―_Tenemos libre una suit con una gran cama de matrimonio y vistas al centro de la ciudad―_ les dijo en voz baja mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

―_No busque más, nos quedamos con esa―_ dijo. Bella casi pudo reprimir con la mirada a aquel hombre, pero en parte se sentía divertida. Le gustaría ver la cara de Edward cuando viera la habitación que compartirían. Pronto, aquella mujer les pidió la identificación de ambos, tras registrarse, les tendió un par de llaves, indicándoles la planta y el número. Subieron en ascensor, entrando, Emmett primero a la habitación. Después de un pequeño recibir con flores frescas, había un pequeño salón de estilo victoriano, que resaltaba una planta televisión que había colgada sobre los cristales de una gran terraza, vistas al centro de Verona. Una habitación grande, con un baño aun más grande, todo en todos oros. Ella sonreía.

―_Siempre puedo dormir en el sofá_― dijo Emmett rascándose la nuca.

―_No seas tonto, somos lo suficientemente adultos como para compartir una cama sin que ocurra nada―_ determinó ella.

―_Yo, soy el adulto―_ le contestó Emmet―, _tú, en mi comparación, eres un bebé._

―_Tonterías...―_ se rió ella. Pero pronto se dispersaron. Emmett sacó un par de bolsas de sangre humana, las cuales bebieron, teniendo cuidado de no arrojarlas a la basura. Tras aquello, el hombre se tumbó sobre el sofá, dejando que la luz impactara sobre su cuerpo, formando así millones de diamantes. Bella, se metió en la ducha, deshaciéndose de toda preocupación en ella. No tardó demasiado, salió, colocándose unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta con un gran símbolo de Channel en su dorso. Una cazadora de cuero, así como sus tacones de botín, y una bufanda sería todo lo que llevaría en aquel momento. Tenía un sitio al que ir, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

―_¿Dónde vas?―_ le preguntó Emmett que, con los ojos cerrados, se mantenía estático en el sofá, como si se tratara de una escultura.

―_Yo ayudé a Jacob a encontrar aquí un piso para él y para mi hija, voy a hablar con ellos― _dijo ella. Emmett asintió, convencido de lo que le estaba diciendo.

―_Iré contigo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Edward te encuentre sola... No me meteré donde no me llaman, tranquila―_ le dijo. Pues esa era toda su preocupación, que Emmett se metiera en una conversación con ella y su hija. Así que, solo les quedó hacer algo de tiempo. Cuando los últimos rayos de sol se escondieron bajo el horizonte, la pareja salió del hotel como si de verdad lo fuera.

-ooo-

Ella tomaba del brazo al joven que, triunfante, parecía exhibir a su acompañante. Esa era la típica actitud de Emmett. Pasearon por las calles, llamando un poco la atención por las gafas de sol aunque... Habían observado como muchas personas llevaban lentillas para poner sus ojos rojos, como si la conmoción causada por el avistamiento lo hubieran tomado como una broma. Así fue, como llegaron hasta una calle un poco apartada. La joven alzó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había muchos olores, pocos de ellos conocidos. En seguida, Jacob la abrió la puerta, lanzándose a abrazarla. Todavía le profesaba un gran cariño, cosa que tensó a Emmett.

―_¡Bella! ¡Esperaba que aparecieras tarde o temprano!―_ dijo el licántropo, tendiéndole la mano a Emmett en señal de paz ―_, un placer volver a verte, Emmett._

―_Lo mismo digo Jacob, ¿dónde tienes a mi intrépida sobrina?―_ preguntó Emmett, Jacob los hizo pasar. Ambos, ya con los ojos rojos descubiertos, y después de asegurarle a un enfadado Jacob que solo bebían sangre envasada, les contó lo que había pasado. Resulta que la nueva manada de Jacob había tenido un encontronazo con unos vampiros de la zona, que todo acabó en una trifulca sin sangre... Pero que Edward había llegado un par de horas antes que ellos, y se había llevado a Renesme a su casa de allí, en Verona. Bella sabía donde podía encontrar esa casa, no obstante, el ansioso era Jacob.

―_Prometí cuidarla y eso estoy haciendo―_ determinó el joven―_, va a la universidad todos los días, solo sale los viernes y fines de semana... No la dejo conducir, ni siquiera me gusta que vaya a comprar sola pero... Ya tiene sus amigas._

―_No dudo de lo bien que lo estabas haciendo Jacob, ella misma me decía lo contenta que estaba― _le contestó Bella―_, más el problema es Edward. A él nunca le gustaste, y ahora que nos hemos separado..._

―_¿Así que es verdad?―_ preguntó Jacob.

―_¿Verdad el qué?―_ le contestó Emmett.

―_Verdad que Bella engañó a Edward contigo, y por eso lo quieres dejar...―_ determinó Jacob. La cara de Bella se desencajó tanto como la de Emmett, pero pronto este irrumpió con una potente carcajada. Eso casi le bastó como negación al licántropo, que supiró aliviado.

―_Así que eso es lo que está diciendo mi hermano para justificar que es malo en la cama y tan sobreprotector que ni su mujer lo soportaba...―_ dijo el oso, Jacob fue esta vez quien se rió.

―_Pues eso es lo que le contó a Renesme, y por eso, esta aceptó irse, para no verla...―_ dijo el lobo. Aquello sentó a Bella como si la estuvieran desmembrando y quemando. Todo a la vez. Sus ojos debieron de mostrar el dolor que sentía, pues el vampiro le pasó una mano por el hombro. Si Edward difundía aquel rumor, muchos les intentarían dar caza... Pues entonces, ella también jugaría.

―_¿Crees que puedes sacar a Renesme de casa de Edward?―_ preguntó Bella, Jacob asintió.

―_Cuando quiera, si me niega verla, tendré que entrar a la fuerza... Y sabes lo que eso significaría, correría sangre, y ella se enfadaría con su padre―_ se rió casi Jacob.

―_Pues ve a buscarla, volved a casa y cuéntale la verdad. Ya nos avisarás cuando todo esté más relajado, y nos podamos pasar en una visita de cortesía―_ comentó Emmett. Bella asintió.

―_¿Cuánto os quedaréis?―_ dijo el lobo

―_Tres noches― contestó Bella―, ni una más... Después, desapareceremos un tiempo._

―_De acuerdo, pues salgo ahora mismo―_ determinó Jacob, mientras se ponía en pie. Se despidieron todos en la entrada, en el portal, marchándose cada uno por su lado. Emmett y ella caminaron separados durante largo rato. En silencio, pensando. Pasaron por muchos bares, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la gente los miraba.

―_Siento haber provocado esa estúpida excusa de Edward―_ se disculpó Emmett. Ella alzó las cejas.

―_No digas tonterías, mejor contigo que con un desconocido al que pudo decir que lo vengó... Aunque realmente no entiendo por qué lo hace, por qué me hace esto―_ determinó ella. Pero la noche no pasó así. Pronto llegaron a una de las zonas más llamativas y con más locales de toda la ciudad. Hasta que pronto se dieron cuenta de algo. Lo de los ojos rojos casi se había convertido en moda... Así que simplemente, se deshicieron de las gafas, sin miedo, respirando casi acompasadamente, fingiendo ser unos humanos corrientes. Todo lo corrientes que se puede ser estándo muerto. La primera copa bajó en seguida pero, con un billete alto, Emmett pidió que nuestras copas nunca estuvieran vacías. Así que simplemente, ella obedeció. Se dejó llevar. Un reservado frente a la pista de baile, Emmett se encontra sentado, mirando su copa con un licor que ella no sabía identificar. Mientras una rítmica canción del momento había hecho estragos con su cuerpo. Tenía a un chico delante, joven, mucho más joven que ella. Él había bebido, pero había quedado embelesado por aquel sex-appile que los vampiros tenían. Podía sentir las manos por casi todas las partes de su cuerpo.

―_Disculpa, ahora es mía―_ resonó una ronca voz a su espalda. Sintió las manos de Emmett en su cintura, bajando para darla así la vuelta. Si ella pudiera sentir calor en aquel momento, estaba segura de su ropa echaría a arder. Tenía a un joven castaño claro de pelo corto y despeinado, potentes ojos rojos y espalda infinita, pegándola a su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana. Simplemente así. Sus movimientos le permitían rozar casi todo su cuerpo, y por eso supo que a él también le gustaba. Pasaron canciones y canciones, horas quizás, pero seguían mirando, evitando muchas veces el contacto visual. Quizás efecto del alcohol, o quizás efecto de haber bailado con él horas, no se apartó cuando sintió los fríos labios del hombre sobre los suyos. Es más, siguió aquel juego, en una danzarina lucha, la cual no ostentaba ganador, entre sus leguas. Ella recorrió la cuadrada mandíbula del hombre entre besos y pequeños mordiscos, hasta que repararon que, todavía se encontraban bailando, frente a todos... Aunque nadie parecía fijarse en ellos.

* * *

Se que hace mucho que no actualizo pero... Me vino una de esas épocas en las que no puedes escribir nada.

Así que, ahora, aprendida la lección, iré dejando parte del siguiente cap preparada... Así, intentaré subir todas las semanas.

Gracias a todas las que habéis leído, a las que habéis puesto reviews, a los que siguen la historia... ¡Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos próximamente.

Cuidaros ;/;


	6. La verdad

Renesme no podía soportar la idea de que sus padres se separaban. Ella había iniciado una vida junto a Jacob, que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo, al menos el que no estaba con ella, transformado en lobo. Sabía que era un requisito fundamental para que él no se hiciera más mayor. Ambos aparentaban alrededor de dieciocho a veinte años. Intentaban tener la mínima edad, quizás, por razón de los tíos de Nessie siempre habían ido al instituto. Pero ella había querido estudiar allí, y Jacob trabajaba como dependiente en una tienda de ropa a tiempo parcial. La falta de gracia de Jacob para vestir había cambiado, cuando Alice estuvo con ellos durante meses. Sin ella, no habría podido conseguir aquella entrevista ni, mucho menos el trabajo. Pero ella ya se aburría allí. Su padre parecía retenerla más que custodiarla. Levantaba la cabeza cada vez que su hija se movía, intimidándola con la mirada...

Mientras tanto, Rose intentaba actuar como madre. Nessie dudaba de quien había engañado a quien, pero intentó ocultar todos aquellos presagios... Aunque su cuerpo se estremeció cuando supo que Jacob estaba en la entrada. Hasta el último cabello de su cabeza se enervó al saber que su padre le había denegado la entrada. Pero, ¿cómo se atrevía?, casi había vivido más tiempo con el lobo que con él. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar al ver como Jacob se abría paso con su manada, acabando con todo aquel que se pusiera por delante. Sufrió, al verlo colocarse a sí mismo el hombro, que se había salido de su sitio por las propias manos de su padre. Y a ella si quiera le había dado tiempo a moverse.

―_No te acerques a ella, chucho― _irrumpió la voz de Rose, interponiéndose entre la pareja.

―_¿Quién te crees que eres, Rosalie Hale? ¿Mi madre? Apártate―_ dijo ella, con un solo hilo de voz. Sabía que la mujer rubia que tenía delante era el doble de fuerte que ella pero, también sabía que si se quería seguir acostando con su padre, más le valía no ponerle la mano encima. Abrazó a Jacob, el cual hundió su cabeza en su cabello castaño y rizado. Aquella chica, que parecía rondar más los diecisiete años que los diecinueve, saltaba a la vista de cualquiera. Era un híbrido bello, un híbrido que destacaba por comer casi siempre comida "humana", aunque, de vez en cuando, también tuviera que tomar sangre. Se inclinó hacia delante, mientras podía sentir el cuerpo del licántropo completo, protegiéndola.

―_Isabella vino a verme―_ dijo Jacob. Nessie sabía que no la hablaba a ella. Se sentía estúpida por haberse creído de buenas a primeras lo que su padre le dijo pero... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debería haberse esperado y hablado con ambos, por separado.

―_¿Qué mentiras te ha contado?―_ inquirió Edward, sentándose en un sillón, como si realmente estuviera cansado.

―_Las tuyas―_ le contestó Jacob_―, aunque no he venido por su visita, sino por tu estúpida creencia de que podrías separarme de alguien que soporta mi mundo._

―_Que mi hija "soporte tu mundo" me importa más bien poco, chucho―_ le contestó el vampiro, Jacob se rió.

―_Debes marcharte de aquí, chucho―_ irrumpió Rosalie_―, ninguno va a querer los problemas que formarás si te quedas más tiempo..._

―_¿Tienes todas tus cosas a mano, preciosa?―_ le pregunto Jacob en un susurro a Nessie, inclinándose hacia su oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su compañero en su oído. Era una cálida sensación que gustaba de no olvidar.

―_Ella no se va―_ determinó Edward, Renesme se dio la vuelta.

―_No me hace falta coger nada, Jacob―_ determinó ella sin dejar de mirar a su padre. Aquello no era un reto, sino una forma de afianzar el poco poder que la joven tenía, el poco poder que la habían dado en su vida. Ella era dueña de sí misma en todas las formas. Su madre le había dado permiso para hacerlo. Y ella amaba a los dos, a sus dos padres por igual. Pero prefería estar con Jacob. Sin más despedida que aquella, la joven salió por la puerta, rodeada por una pequeña manada.

Cuando llegaron a las calles más principales, nadie pareció inmutarse al ver a jóvenes como aquellos carentes de las ropas normales. Estaban en pleno invierno aunque, solo ella llevaba una chaqueta un poco más poblada. Los chicos andaban sin camiseta, incluso algunos sin zapatos...

Sabía que debía reprimir a Jacob para que les enseñara modales a sus chicos. Aunque aquella idea se pasó de su mente cuando la joven sintió como su pareja rodeaba su cuello con su brazo, aportándole el calor que nadie le había aportado nunca. Hasta el momento, ese había sido gran parte del contacto que habían tenido entre ambos... Observó la chaqueta de Jacob, parecía incluso un chico normal. Consultó su teléfono móvil, viendo las llamadas perdidas de su madre, pero omitiéndolas. Ya se había sentido suficiente mal cuando su padre la había llamado y había respondido Emmett.

―_¿Podemos tomar algo antes de ir a casa?―_ preguntó ella, él sonrió, conduciéndola a un pequeño local de luces oscuras y luz tenue. Les hizo un gesto a sus chicos para que se disperaran, y ambos entraron, agarrados de la mano.

―_Para mí una cerveza, y la señorita...―_ comenzó Jacob cuando se sentaron, mientras el camarero los acompañaba.

―_Otra―_ determinó ella. Jacob alzó las cejas, divertido. Pocas veces la había visto beber: una de ellas acabó realmente mal, y otra, acabó con una fuerte ducha fría de su parte. Se pasó la mano por la nuca cuando se sentó frente a él.

―_Has visto a mi madre. ¿Qué te ha dicho?―_ preguntó ella, directa, cuando el camarero se fue.

―_Lo primero fue la típica risa de "estás de coña" de Emmett, la cara de tu madre fue de shock total―_ comenzó Jacob_―, el hecho está en que tú padre te mintió, te alejó de mí, y te volverá a alejar cuando tengas ocasión..._

―_Pero ella se fue de su lado, eso sí lo se―_ determinó Nessie, algo dolida.

―_No sabes lo realmente cansado que podía llegar a ser tu padre cuando éramos más jóvenes... Siempre detrás de ella, siempre a su sombra... Teníamos un tratado que estuvo a punto de romper por tonterías que no tenían sentido alguno― _dijo Jacob.

―_¿Quieres decir que él la agobiaba, y ella se cansó? Él siempre fue muy protector con mamá pero... Hasta eso... No imaginé que pasara nunca― _contestó Renesme.

―_Piensa que para aquellos que no están ligados como lo puede estar un licántropo, siempre es un posible. La gente cambia, la gente se cansa, la gente se distancia...―_ le dijo Jacob.

―_¿Así que debería asumirlo no? ¿Cuánto estará ella aquí? Porque imagino que no se ha ido todavía...― preguntó ella._

―_Un par de noches más, con posibilidad de quedarse con nosotros si tu quieres, hasta que esto se cambie... Después, dijo que desaparecerían un tiempo―_ contestó Jacob.

―_¿Desaparecerían?_

―_Sí, tu madre y Emmett― _contestó Jacob.

―_Así que ella y el tío Em...― _susurró Nessie, pero se calló, pues el camarero traía la bebida de ambos. Tras un largo trago, y que ambos quedaran en silencio, rodeados por una suave música, Jacob negó con la cabeza.

―_Tú tío siempre ha sido un guardaespaldas para todos, incluso para tu madre... Pero si tienes curiosidad, pregúntaselo a ella―_ determinó.

Pero Nessie no estaba preparada para eso. Se rió, negando con la cabeza, mientras le daba otro trago. Miró a la calle, a la noche, a la luna. Estaba hermosa, suerte que mañana no tenía clase, pues si no, ahora debería llevar horas dormida, a sabiendas de que estaría sola.

―_Tienes que enseñar a tus chicos normas de ciudadanía― _dijo ella, Jacob alzó las cejas, incitándola a hablar más, a que siguiera con lo que le quería decir_―, no pueden pasearse en pleno invierno sin zapatillas ni camiseta... Ya llamaron la atención demasiado el otro día, reza por que los Vulturis pasaran aquello por alto, si vienen a por los vampiros, os darán caza a vosotros también― _susurró la joven. Jacob asintió, sabía que tenía razón.

―_Si te parece bien, después los haré pasar a todos a casa y les daré órdenes para que se vistan correctamente... Muchos de ellos ya tienen trabajos y viven en pisos―_ le indicó, pues antes, todos aquellos chicos, estaban completamente perdidos en imaginarios mundos de fantasía que pocos podían llenar.

―_Ya te diré cuando quiero hablar con mi madre. ¿Tú la llamarás?―_ susurró ella, poco atrevida. Jacob sonrió.

―_Puedes hacerlo tú, no tengas miedo...―_ determinó el joven.

Apuraron sus cervezas, dejando atrás todas las cosas que habían vivido aquella noche, y pronto llegaron a su piso. Jacob, como le había indicado a ella, hizo que toda su manara pasara. Unos quince chicos, todo hombres, abarrotaron el salón, aludiendo a que allí había estado un "chupasangres", cosa que el jefe no desmintió. Les ordenó que tendrían que ir acorde a la época del año en su vestimenta, y todos asintieron... Poco a poco desaparecieron. No tardó demasiado en meterse en la misma cama con Nessie, acunándola entre sus brazos hasta que ella quedó profundamente dormida, para retirarla, y él dormir en su estado más natural, como lobo, a los pies de su cama.

―_o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―_

No tenía intención alguna de recordar lo que había hecho aquella noche, pero su mente poco a poco se despejaba del alcohol ingerido. La nube que había rodeado su mente no había cambiado su forma de actuar, o al menos, aquello era lo que ella quería creer. Su cuerpo se encontraba algo retorcido entre aquellas grandes y mullidas sábanas blancas, desnuda completamente. Intentó engañar a su mente para recordar lo que había pasado. Aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Pero quería fingir durante un momento que no había sido así. Se giró, observando a la persona que tenía al lado. Tan perfecta, que se podría describir como apolinea. Emmett se mantenía estático con los ojos cerrados. Las sábanas solo tapaban el contenido de su cuerpo a partir de su cintura. Una de sus manos reposaba bajo su cabeza, la otra, sobre su pecho inerte. Brillaba bajo el sol de Verona. No entendía como Rosalie lo había dejado escapar. Bella se pasó las manos por los ojos.

―_Joder, no me digas que nos hemos...―_ siseó Bella con la boca algo pastosa por la resaca. Se puso en pie, arrastrando una de las muchas sábanas que había en la cama. Descubriendo un poco de la cadera del hombre, mostrando su desnudez. Ella tuvo que rogar para que sus ojos no siguieran mirando.

―_Ojalá, pero al final desistí a mostrarte mis encantos―_ dijo él. El pecho de ella se paralizó, así como sus pies, clavándose sobre el suelo. Se giró, para observarlo de nuevo.

―_¿Entonces por qué estamos...?_

―_¿Desnudos? Porque estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Después recordé que si me acostaba contigo tan pronto, daría credibilidad al idiota de mi hermano, y paramos―_ finalizó él. Ella, rozando casi la indignación, se giró sobre sus propios talones y se metió en el baño. Allí se deshizo de la sábana, y abrió la ducha que, potente y fría, bañó su cuerpo. No podía sentir la temperatura exacta a la que estaba. Solo que era lo suficiente fría como para aclarar sus propias ideas. Sus propios pensamientos. No tardó demasiado en salir, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, toalla sobre su cuerpo, encontró a un sonriente Emmett bebiendo sangre frente a la terraza, observando Verona.

―_Sería una ciudad bella de visitar―_ susurró él.

―_Puedes visitar a sus chicas por la noche tanto como quieras, Emmett, si es eso a lo que te referías...―_ inquirió ella.

―_Vaya vaya, así que me ves, una noche, ligando y a punto de morder a una niña, y ya tengo fama de chico malo...―_ se rió él.

―_Chico malo no, chico idiota y pervertido quizás― _le respondió Bella, tomando unos vaqueros y una camiseta, con una sudadera después. Se metió al baño, bajo la última frase de Emmett.

―_Anoche no me decías lo mismo._

Aquella frase resonó en sus oídos. Si no hubiera sido por la cordura del hombre, lo habrían hecho pero... ¿Cómo sabía que en realidad no había pasado y él la estaba mintiendo? No, él seguramente se jactaría de haberse acostado con ella. Desde luego, no eran lo suficientemente adultos como para compartir la misma cama. Pero se deberían apañar durante unos días. Ella evitaría beber en clubs nocturnos y, sobre todo, lo evitaría a él, sobre la cama.

No podía hacer nada más. Quizás pensar en el hecho que había acontecido todo el día anterior, un hecho muy largo: había dicho que no a los Vulturis y a Edward, había intentado hablar con su hija pero él se la había llevado y, por último pero no menos importante, había estado a punto de acostarse con Emmett.

―_Tenemos que salir de esta ciudad, es demasiado soleada para nosotros...―_ determinó Emmett, poniéndose una camiseta que encontró por el camino. Se sentó sobre el sofá, no sin antes poner el cartel de no molestar en la puerta, por fuera, para no ser interrumpidos por nadie del servicio de limpieza. Sería divertido que los viera brillar. Pero no sería divertido que los Vulturis vinieran hasta aquí. De pronto, el teléfono de Bella resonó por toda la habitación, con una extraña melodía, que hizo que el vampiro más adulto apareciera frente a ella, más deprisa de lo que lo había visto nunca moverse, alterado.

―_Coge ese trasto infernal y contesta―_ dijo Emmett. Ella, casi asustada, lo hizo.

―_Hola Jacob―_ susurró ella, mientras pasaba el dedo por la pantalla táctil.

―_No soy Jacob, mamá―_ susurró una voz conocida tras el teléfono. Si a Bella le latiera el corazón, este sería el momento idóneo para decir que se le saldría del pecho.

―_Cariño... ¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Y tú padre?― _le preguntó Bella, algo nerviosa.

―_Sí, ya estoy en casa... Papá está enfadado, porque le planté cara cuando no dejó que me fuera con Jacob. Quería preguntarte donde estás, es de día y tú..._

―_Hotel Astoria, sobrina, tu lobo sabe dónde está― _interrumpió Emmett, tomando un poco el teléfono para después simplemente devolvérselo a Bella _―, se que eres tan despistada que ni el nombre del hotel te sabrías..._

―_Estaré allí en media hora, ¿bien?―_ interrumpió la voz de Nessie los pensamientos de Bella.

―_Claro hija, aquí estaremos...―_ determinó, antes de colgar. Sin una despedida. Había entendido que las despedidas eran lo que habían estado barriendo su vida durante tanto tiempo. Primero de Edward, después de su familia, de su hija y por último y quizás definitivo... De Edward de nuevo. Aquello no era fácil para ella. Emmett recogió las pertenencias de ambos, dejando la habitación ordenada. La aireó un poco, y puso la televisión, pues una Bella estática como la piedra, se encontraba frente a ella. No le dijo nada, quizás pensó que era más idóneo dejarla allí, callada, sufriendo en silencio... Había podido comprobar de primera mano que si, ella era de las que sufrían en silencio.

Se encontraba él sentado en la cama, con las manos sobre las piernas, intentando no concentrarse en las imágenes dispersas que tenía de aquella noche, pues sabría que "ponerse malo" en aquel momento, con la hija de susodicha en la habitación, no le haría muy bien. Y claro, su ego, haciendo estragos en su cabeza, también le decía que no era algo que pudiera esconder. Las cosas grandes se esconden mal. Una sonrisa ladina había aparecido en su rostro, cuando un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta. Bella reaccionó poniéndose en pie, Emmett, simplemente, la siguió. Nessie entró seguida de Jacob. Ambos le dieron un beso a la vampiro, Nessie me dio un profundo abrazo, pidiéndome perdón en un tono extremadamente bajo, y Jacob simplemente me volvió a dar la mano.

―_No quería dejarla sola, si queréis puedo esperar fuera―_ determinó Jacob, a sabiendas de lo poco que me gustaba su olor.

―_Mientras no te restriegues por mi cama, me da igual―_ se rió Emmett, mientras tomaban asiento. Nessie dejó una bolsa de deporte en la puerta.

―_Pensé que no habíais traído mucho equipaje, así que para ti mamá traje toda la ropa que tenía tuya, y para tío Em... Pasamos por una tienda―_ susurró la chica.

―_Si esta es la forma de disculparse de todos los hijos, quiero tener uno ahora―_ se rió Emmett, mientras Bella le golpea el hombro ante aquella broma.

―_No era necesario cariño, pero sí, tenemos poca ropa... Gracias―_ susurró la joven de ojos rojos_―, y no, no montes en cólera, no nos estamos alimentando de humanos... Solo bebemos sangre humana, aquí no tenemos la posibilidad de salir a cazar nada..._

―_Jacob me lo contó, como me contó que papá mentía y...―_ comenzó Nessie_―, quería pedirte perdón, no se como pude dudar de ti o de tío Emmett..._

―_Es fácil, ella es sexy, yo soy sexy...―_ comenzó Emmett.

―_Ella lo es, tú tienes un ego que no cabe por la puerta―_ le cortó el licántro. Al principio entre ellos parecía haber una gran tensión, pero aquello, desapareció con las risas de ambos. Era casi más un duelo de dominancia que otra cosa.

―_Nos iremos de aquí seguramente esta noche, cariño―_ susurró Bella_―, ¿te acuerdas de la casa en alemania?_

―_Donde a papá no le gusta ir...―_ susurró Nessie.

―_No le gusta, porque fue un regalo de la tribu para mí, una propiedad mía... Nos iremos allí un tiempo, ahora, que es invierno... No llamaremos la atención―_ determinó ella.

―_¿Podré ir? ¿Irá tio Em?― _preguntó la joven.

―_No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y alguien tiene que pagar las facturas... No dejaré que le pase nada a tu madre, Ness―_ dijo Emmett, como si él acabara de responsabilizarse de Bella.

―_Os esperaremos cuando queráis...―_ determinó Bella.

Y poco más duró aquella conversación. Cuando ambos salieron, Emmett llamó a la recepción para indicarles su marcha, y llamó a una compañía de viajes para comprar los billetes. Aquello era tan sencillo con dinero, que Bella nunca habría podido hacerlo sola. Sí, quizás le hubiera gustado más estar allí pero, al menos, en Alemania, cerca de su amado bosque negro: un lugar oscuro, húmedo y muy seguramente nevado, sería el lugar idóneo para despejar su mente y su vida. Aunque Bella solo esperaba, que Edward no pensara como ella.

* * *

**_Gracias por las reviews y por los que seguís esta historia. _**

**_¿Qué esperáis o queréis que pase? _**

**_Saludos!_**


End file.
